


Date night

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: The last time Kenma has seen him be this serious about anything was during the last practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Kenma thinks it's endearing that his boyfriend seems to be just as serious about Mario Kart.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> Ry suggested I write NoyaKen, and this happened :) I hope you enjoy it!

The room is filled with the clicking sounds of controllers and game music. Noya's feet are resting on Kenma's lap, his eyes are entirely focused on the TV screen, and they are filled with quiet determination. The last time Kenma has seen him be this serious about anything was during the last practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Kenma thinks it's endearing that his boyfriend seems to be just as serious about Mario Kart.

“Ngh, I hate Rainbow Road,” Noya complains as he accidentally flies off the track, making it possible for Kenma to take the lead.

“You're getting better at it, though,” Kenma says, after he crosses the finish line, securing first place. Noya comes in third and puts his controller away with a groan.

“Shall we do something else?” Kenma suggests although he'd rather spend the rest of the evening like this, but he knows that Noya likes to be out and about and doing things.

Noya smiles at him and shifts his position on the couch until he's all cuddled up next to Kenma.

“We can stay in today. I don't mind. Ryuu told me about this amazing anime, so maybe we could watch that...”

Kenma smiles and presses a kiss on top of Noya's head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
